Di dekat Jendela Besar
by pena biru muda
Summary: For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri/Di dekat jendela besar itu Sasuke melihatnya bersama segelas ice lemon tea yang sudah habis isinya. Pandangan matanya terlempar ke arah trotoar yang berada di luar sana./"Mungkin, dia belum jauh."/"Terima Kasih err..."/AU/RnR?


**Note: **Halo! Ketemu lagi sama saya. Kali ini mencoba membuat fanfic di fandom Naruto, ah sudah lama sekali sejak setahun silam publish fanfic di fandom ini XD saya terlalu sibuk di fandom Vocaloid (bohong). Ide untuk membuat fanfic ini, terlintas begitu saja sedang berada di salah satu pusat pembelanjaan.

Fanfic ini dibuat untuk event **Banjir Tomat Ceri III**. Ah, ini pertama kalinya saya mengikuti event ini, sebelum-sebelumnya saya tidak pernah ikut event seperti ini. Terlalu sibuk dan tidak ada inspirasi juga hehe…

Oke, daripada membaca celotehan yang sedikit tidak bermutu ini. Silahkan membaca^^

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**AU, OOC (maybe), OC, miss-typo, dan kekurangan lainnya. **

* * *

**Di dekat Jendela Besar**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke―sebut saja begitu, menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa yang berada di salah satu sudut _café_ langganannya. Pemuda _emo_ itu baru saja pulang dari kelas tambahannya hari ini―inilah pederitaan jika kau bersekolah yang sangat gila akan nilai muridnya, ditambah sebentar lagi ujian. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas. Suhu tahun ini mencapai angka empat puluh derajat _celcius_. Matahari tidak bosan-bosannya terus menerangi langit kota Tokyo dengan sinar panasnya yang menyengat kulit.

Orang-orang sudah memenuhi pantai sejak kemarin. Itu menjadi topik di berbagai acara berita yang ditayangan televisi-televisi. Dan itu membosankan. Sepertinya para pembuat berita belum bisa menemukan topik lain.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri pemuda Uchiha itu, menayakan pesanannya―dan memberikan rekomendasi menu baru yang dimiliki _café_ itu. Sasuke memilih segelas _moccachino_ dingin untuk menemaninya di _café_ ini. Sang pelayan nampak menuliskan pesanan pemuda itu di atas sebuah memo dan mengulangi pesanan Sasuke lalu berlalu pergi.

Punggungnya sedikit dia sandarkan. Sepasang manik _onyx_ itu menyapu pandang ke arah sekitarnya. _Café_ ini sepi. Tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin, orang-orang lebih memilih ke pantai atau tetap berada di rumah dan duduk manis di depan kipas angin. Manik _onyx_ itu berhenti menyapu pandang tepat di depan sebuah jendela besar yang menjadi ciri khas _café_ itu.

Di sana, di dekat jendela besar itu terlihat seorang perempuan bersurai merah muda lembut―yang Sasuke perkirakan umurnya sebaya dengannya, dikarenakan gaya berpakaiannya seperti gadis-gadis SMA pada umumnya―sedang duduk di dekat jendela besar itu sambil mengaduk-aduk gelas kaca berisi beberapa balok es kecil dengan sedotan plastik hitam. Tangan kiri perempuan itu nampak menopang dagu sedangkan tangannya menggerakan sedotan plastik hitam itu. Sepasang matanya yang seperti batu _emerald_ itu memandang kosong ke arah jalan di luar sana.

Sasuke menyimpulkan, jika perempuan bersurai merah muda itu sedang dilanda masalah. Mungkin gadis itu baru saja putus dengan pacarnya, atau dia sedang bertengkar dengan orang tuanya, atau bisa saja―hentikan! Kenapa kau jadi peduli dengan urusan lain, Uchiha Sasuke? Tidak seperti biasanya, eh?

Pesanan Sasuke datang―segelas _moccachino_ dingin. Si pelayan meletakannya di depan pemuda itu lalu mengucapkan "Selamat Menikmati!" lalu berlalu pergi. Sasuke meneguk _moccachino_ dinginnya itu. Rasa pahit bercampur manis serta dingin mengalir di dalam tenggorokannya. Gelas itu sudah kehilangan seperempat isinya, dengan pelan pemuda _emo_ itu meletakan gelas kaca itu di tempatnya semula. Sekali lagi, manik _onyx_nya melirik ke arah gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

* * *

Gadis itu, sebut saja Haruno Sakura berjalan di trotoar dengan malas. Sinar matahari begitu menyengat kulitnya―seharusnya dia membawa payung tadi, jadi dia tidak akan merasakan sengatan panas matahari di musim panas ini. Gadis belia itu baru saja pulang dari bimbingan belajarnya hari ini.

Tangan kanannya dikibaskan di depannya―berharap meredakan panas yang dirasakannya sekarang ini. Peluh sudah menetes dari pelipisnya sejak tadi dan dia haus. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke sekitarnya. Mata hijau emeraldnya terus bergerak ke sana kemari, berharap menemukan sebuah _vending mechine_ lalu membeli sekaleng soda dingin. Tapi nyatanya dia hanya menemukan sebuah _café_ dengan jendela besar menghadap ke arah trotoar.

Dengan langkah setengah diseret gadis itu melangakah mendekati_ café_ itu dan membuak pintu kaca tersebut. Rasa dingin dari AC langsung terasa begitu Sakura memasuki _café_ itu. Sambutan pelayan juga terdengar saat dia melangkah masuk.

Café_ ini tidak terlalu buruk_, pikirnya. _Café_ ini sepi, hanya ada tiga orang pengunjung termasuk dirinya. Dan Sakura senang akan hal ini. Dia tidak terlalu suka keramaian jika suhu kota Tokyo sangat panas. Kakinya yang berbalut dengan _flat shoes_ berwarna coklat kalem melangkah mendekati salah satu meja yang berada di dekat sebuah jendela besar. Seorang pelayan berambut coklat tua mendekatinya, "Mau pesan apa, nona?" tanya pelayan itu dengan senyuman ramah di wajahnya.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, dan _ice lemon tea_ menjadi pilihannya untuk mengurangi rasa haus serta hawa panas di dalam tubuhnya. Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, mata gadis itu menoleh ke arah trotoar yang terlihat dengan jelas dari balik kaca jendela besar itu. Trotoar nampak lenggang, jalan raya juga sangat sepi. Biasanya, pada waktu seperti sekarang ini, akan banyak orang berlalu lalang di trotoar dan terlihat segelintir kendaraan bermesin melintas di jalan aspal.

Gadis itu melirik ke arah jam tangan yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua lewat empat puluh lima menit. Tapi, cuaca di luar seperti pada pukul dua belas siang. Pesanannya datang tepat saat ponselnya berdering. Ada telpon dari ibu.

"Halo?" sapanya sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya―berusaha senyaman mungkin. "Sakura? Kau dimana?" diseberang sana suara ibu terdengar. "Aku sedang di _café_ dekat tempat bimbelku, ada apa?" tanyanya lalu meminum _ice lemon tea_ yang ada di hadapannya. _Ice lemon tea_ memang pilihan yang tidak salah untuk mengurangi rasa haus dan hawa panas di dalam tubuh.

"Ah, tidak, ibu hanya bertanya saja, jangan lupa membeli bawang jika kau lewat depan supermarket dekat pertigaan ya." Ucap Ibu.

"Iya, ada lagi yang perlu dibeli?" tanya Sakura.

"Ibu rasa tidak, hanya itu. Jangan pulang terlalu larut ya," kata Ibu, "penculikan sejak banyak terjadi saat ini."

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Um, iya." Kata Sakura dan kembali dia meneguk _ice lemon tea_ itu. "Oke, semoga harimu menyenangkan." Lalu sambungan terputus. Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kayu yang dia duduki itu. Sambil meminum _ice lemon tea_, matanya tidak dapat berpaling dari trotoar di luar sana. Dan manik _emerald_nya kini mendapati seorang pemuda berambut _emo_ tengah berdiri berjalan menuju jembatan menyebrangan jalan.

Dia berpikir pemuda itu sebaya dengannya―karena pemuda itu menggunakan seragam. Ah, Sakura kenal seragam sekolah itu, kalau tidak salah itu seragam Suna Gakuen―salah satu saingan sekolahnya di segi manapun, akademis, olahraga, serta fasilitas. Banyak sih, murid-murid di sekolahnya yang tidak menyukai murid-murid Suna Gakuen, begitu sebaliknya (Sakura mendapatkan informasi ini dari teman-temannya yang suka menggosip dikala waktu istirahat).

Tapi, ada juga yang ada murid-murid yang menyukai murid-murid Suna Gakuen. Mereka bilang, murid-murid di sana _kece-kece_―begitulah mereka mengatakannya dengan bahasa gaul saat ini. Sakura sih, tidak berada di antara dua golongan murid-murid itu. Gadis itu malah terlihat masa bodo soal urusan hal itu. Mau ada temannya yang suka atau tidak dengan murid-murid di Suna Gakuen, dia tidak peduli.

Lagi pula, itu tidak akan memberinya tambahan nilai di mata pelajaran matematika atau sejarah.

Tepat saat _ice lemon tea_nya hanya tersisa setengah gelas, seorang pelayan memberikan ucapan selamat datang kepada seseorang. _Ah, ada pengunjung lain_, batinnya.

Tempat duduk Sakura yang kebetulan dekat dengan pintu masuk bisa merasakan hawa panas dari luar saat pintu _café_ terbuka. Sepertinya, Sakura berniat untuk berlama-lama di _café_ itu. Hawa panas itu membuatnya sedikit bergidik. Sambil menghabiskan _ice lemon tea_ itu, dari ekor matanya gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu melihat pemuda _emo_ itu melangkah menuju salah satu meja dengan sofa yang berada di sudut _café_.

_Pemuda itu punya pesona yang bagus_, pikir Sakura. Dan kembali dia menyapu pandangannya ke arah trotoar di luar sana. Tidak mengacuhkan pemuda _emo_ itu tadi. Pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana.

* * *

Segelas _moccachino_ dingin dan _ice lemon tea_ itu sudah habis. Dan masing-masing sang penghabis kedua minuman itu sama-sama bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka dan melangkah menuju ke arah kasir bersama-sama. Sakura merogoh tas slempang ungu muda yang sedari tadi berada di pundak kanannya, tangannya merogoh tasnya itu―mencari dompet bergambar Rilakkuma miliknya. Setelah mendapatkannya, dia menyerahkan selembar uang kepada sang penjaga kasir.

Sasuke berdiri tepat di belakang gadis bersurai merah muda yang tadi duduk di dekat jendela besar itu. Dia berpikir, tinggi gadis itu hanya berbeda lima atau delapan senti darinya. Nyatanya, tinggi gadis itu hanya sepundaknya.

"Ini kembaliannya, terima kasih sudah datang ke sini." Pelayan itu menyerahkan kembalian dan secarik kertas kecil ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu menerimanya sambil berkata 'sama-sama' dengan senyumannya yang khas. Begitu gadis itu menoleh, dia cukup dikejutkan dengan kemunculan pemuda _emo_ yang tadi duduk di pojok _café_. Dengan sedikit kikuk, Sakura melangkah menuju pintu _café_ dan bayangan tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu _café_.

"Semuanya jadi lima ratus delapan puluh lima yen," ucap sang penjaga kasir lalu Sasuke memberikan selembar uang seribu yen. Sambil menunggu kembalian uangnya, mata hitam kelam itu mendapati ada sesuatu yang terjatuh di dekat pintu. Setelah menerima uang kembalian, pemuda Uchiha itu mendekati pintu _café_ itu.

Di depan pintu terlihat kain berbentuk segi empat berwarna putih dengan bordiran berwarna _peach_ di sisinya. Itu sapu tangan. Sasuke menebak, sapu tangan ini milik gadis tadi. Itu hal yang masuk akal karena satu-satunya orang yang baru keluar dari _café_ ini hanyalah gadis bersurai merah muda tadi. Sasuke langsung keluar dari _café_ tersebut. Sepintas dia mengingat kalau gadis tadi berbelok ke arah kanan setelah keluar dari _café_ ini.

"Mungkin, dia belum jauh."

* * *

Sakura mengobrak-abrik tas slempang ungu muda miliknya. Gadis itu sedang mencari sapu tangan putih miliknya. Sapu tangan yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya, Hinata sebelum gadis itu pindah ke Okinawa saat kenaikan kelas tahun lalu, ditambah sapu tangan itu _handmade_. Sayang rasanya jika kehilangan benda itu.

"Ah, _gomen_ Hinata, sepertinya aku menghilangkannya…" ucapnya sambil menyadarkan punggungnya di kursi taman. Angin tiba-tiba saja bertiup, menyapu lembut permukaan kulit putihnya. Hawa panas sedikit berkurang saat itu juga. Kelopak mata itu tertutup dan surai merah muda itu bergerak mengikuti arus angin yang bertiup. Senyuman terlukis di sana. Angin musim panas tahun ini entah kenapa rasanya begitu sejuk bagi Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke melihatnya. Gadis merah muda itu sedang duduk di salah satu taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari _café_ tadi. Perlahan-lahan kakinya yang terbalut dengan sepatu berwarna biru tua itu mendekati gadis itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat angin musim panas yang sejuk bertiup. Mata hitam itu mendapati sebuah _scene_―yang menurut Sasuke―telihat menyejukan hatinya.

Surai merah muda itu bergerak, sepasang manik _emerald_ itu menutup, dan senyuman itu terlihat. Rongga dada seperti merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ribuan kupu-kupu juga seperti memenuhi rongga dadanya itu―memberi sensasi tersendiri di sana.

Merasa ada yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, Sakura membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah kirinya. Dilihat olehnya pemuda yang tadi berada di _café_ sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Matanya mengerjap sejenak, "Ada perlu denganku?" tanya Sakura. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, dia melangkah mendekati Sakura yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tidak asing bagi Sakura di saku celananya. Sapu tangan dari Hinata. "Ini punyamu, tadi terjatuh." Sakura langsung menerima sapu tangan putih itu dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga.

"Terim Kasih err…" Sakura sedikit menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Sasuke.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "_Arigatou_, Uchiha-_san_." Kata gadis itu dengan ceria.

"_Watashi wa_ Haruno Sakura _desu_." Tanpa diminta, gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

Angin musim panas sekali lagi bertiup. Menggerakan surai merah muda dan hitam itu secara bersamaan. Dedaunan hijau juga nampak bertebrangan di langit kota Tokyo bersama gumpalan kapas-kapas putih raksasa. Entah kenapa, musim panas tahun ini sedikit lebih berbeda untuk kedua anak manusia ini. Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Note**: /syok/ APA YANG SUDAH SAYA PERBUAT SAMPAI MEMBUAT FANFIC SEPERTI INI w(OAOw)

Huwaaa alurnya sangat tidak jelas dan endingnya pun sangat tidak jelas. Ma-maafkan aku, fanfic ini memang aneh /sujud-sujud/

Sasukenya OOC ya huwaaa… Maafkan aku, lain kali aku akan berusah agar Sasuke tidak terlihat OOC ;;_;; maafkan aku… maafkan aku. Untuk para panitia Banjir Tomat Ceri III dan seluruh reader maupun author yang berada di FFn saya minta maaf /sujudsujud/slaped

Ng, judul fanfic ini sepertinya sangat amat tidak nyambung dengan isinya. Maaf, saya sedikit galau pas nentuin judulnya. Jadinya terpilihlah judul ini -_- Maaf kalau aneh.

Ehem /benerin kerah baju/ sampai di sini saja, sambutan terakhir saya. Kalau memang fanfic ini aneh atau semacamnya, mohon dimaafkan. Yosh, silahkan di-review. Terima Kasih /ala Akicha/


End file.
